1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to survey plat documents. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composition and method for creating durable survey plat documents.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A survey plat is a plan or map of an area of land which is a proposed site for construction. More specifically, a survey plat is a map drawn to scale, showing the divisions of a piece of land. Given the value of real estate, the possibility of disputes related to ownership and boundaries and the needs of the Federal, State and local governments, plats must be carefully created and documented. Such documents must be preserved for many years.
Many governments have enacted statutes regulating how plats are to be documented to ensure plat records are preserved. For example, Minnesota Statute 505.021 requires that a plat be prepared on 4 mil transparent reproducible film or the equivalent and that it be prepared by a photographic process. This statute also specifies the length and width of the sheet size of the plat document, specifically, 22 inches by 34 inches. This statute even regulates borders used on the document and how the sheets of multiple sheet plats are to be numbered.
A number of problems exist when a photographic process is use to document plats. First, portions of a photographic image are susceptible to being scratched off the film bearing the image. This can occur due to normal wear. This can also occur as a result of purposeful efforts to alter the image. Second, it is often desirable to stamp the plat document with a date stamp, a notarial stamp, or the like. The ink used often does not bond well to film bearing the image of the plat resulting in smearing of the stamped information making it illegible. Third, government officials and others may find it necessary or desirable to make notations on the document. Also, such officials routinely sign such documents to make the documents “official”. The ink used to make such notes or to sign may not bond well to the image or film bearing the image causing the notes to smear.
In view of the foregoing, there is a real need for survey plat documents and a process for creating survey plat documents which meet the requirements of the aforementioned statutes and which overcome the problems described above.